The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub Lagerstroemia indicia×Lagerstroemia fauriei, commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘Gamad IV’.
The new crapemyrtle originated from open-pollinated seed of ‘Pocomoke’ (unpatented) a compact, rose-pink flowered introduction in 1999.
1,017 seedlings were evaluated from 1999 for compact habit and year long reddish-purple foliage. ‘Gamad IV’ was selected as a single plant by the inventor in the summer of 1999 at Dearing, Ga.